


Shuffle Song Fics 4

by Hetalia1912



Series: Shuffle Song Fics [4]
Category: 2PM (Band), Big Bang (Band), CNBLUE (Band), INFINITE (Band), NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), SHINee, Stray Kids (Band), VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - A/B/O, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Corporate, Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Man In Love (Music Video), Alternate Universe - Popstar, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, M/M, Multi, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Hwang Chansung/Jang Wooyoung, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Infinite (Band) Ensemble/Lee Sungjong, Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Kim Wonshik | Ravi, Jung Yonghwa/Lee Jonghyun, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Jinki | Onew/Lee Taemin, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: Shuffle Song Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960462





	Shuffle Song Fics 4

**10:52 AM**

"You know,if you didn't brag about your constant 'sexual achievements',we wouldn't have to worry about constantly being horded by girls all of the time."

Minho scoffed and rolled his eyes at Hyunjin's complaints."Whatever."He replied,ignoring the younger rolling his eyes back at him."Anyway where's Felix?He's not usually this late."


End file.
